Alpha
Alpha (アルファ'', Arufa'') is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Protocol Omega’s captain. He’s on a mission not to dry out while not showing his emotions."'' Appearance He has violet hair and is quite tall. He has grey eyes and pointy ears. His looks are similar to Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear and the uniform of Protocol Omega along with a teal colored captain's band as well. Personality He is serious and calm. He also has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" when answering questions. Alpha didn't show much emotion, except for when he was up against Fei, when Endou used God Hand and when he was losing against Raimon. He also didn't appear to show any emotions when Toudou sent him to Eternal Prison. He seems to dislike Beta and Gamma fighting, and attempts to stop them from doing so. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat Alpha made his debut in the first episode of Chrono Stone. As Tenma asks himself if the soccer disappeared, Alpha appears and said it that the soccer didn't disappeared, but was erased. He also says that this was the time to erase Tenma's soccer memory, saying that he is the only one that still remembers about Raimon's soccer club. As Tenma asks him if he was the one who made Raimon's member forget about soccer, he confirms. Tenma then says to him brings them back, but Alpha says that his mission is exactly the opposite; to erase soccer from the world's memory. However, as he didn't agree, Alpha used his Sphere Device and teleported both of them to the time where Tenma saved Sasuke and where he was himself saved by Gouenji Shuuya. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked the Sphere Device in strike mode at it, stopping the shoot. It made the planks falling on Tenma, then a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. Though, Tenma didn't give up and Alpha teleported both of them again to an empty field. He revealed his team, Protocol Omega, and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However, his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. During the match, Alpha used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to fuse with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In Episode 2, Alpha used his keshin armed again to block Fei who was Mixi Maxed with Kyouryuu. He then used Tactics AX3 with Einamu and Reiza to stop Tenma and others members from Tenmas and scored another goal with a mighty shoot. Later, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raimon and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot opposed Alpha and so another match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas began. He hurt the Duplis created by Fei Lune and then the episode ended with Endou Mamoru not approving of what Alpha was doing. In Episode 3, he made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Then, he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped again by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. He was later seen talking to Toudou Heikichi about Tsurugi Yuuichi, who arrived to the stadium to play with Tenmas. He later used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi's and Tenma's, but they made a mighty shoot which beat him and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0. At the end of the episode, he was seen in an unknown place talking to his master about his defeat, with his team. He promised he will defeat Tenmas the next time they will play. In Episode 4, Alpha met Tenma, Fei, Yuuichi, Shindou and Shinsuke 6 years ago, when Yuuichi and Kyousuke were young. He teleported another time them, this time to Raimon's stadium. During the match, he used his keshin and keshin armed many times: the first time to fight against Yuuichi where he succeeded and the second to make a mighty shoot that was hardly stopped by Raimon. Finally, they lost again 1-0 . Before leaving, Alpha thought "What is this pain in my chest? This thorn-like feeling…" and then left along with his team. He was replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in Episode 5, he and his team weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the others from changing the timeline back to normal. Though, most of the members of his team joined Protocol Omega 2.0, except him and three others members, who were replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward. He and the three others members were then sent to Eternal Prison. France Era It was later revealed in Episode 18 that he, Beta and the other players were sent to the MUGEN Prison, whose the initials mean Must-Generic Training Center. Ragnarok Tournament He reappeared in Episode 39 with the rest of the El Dorado members, and was put into El Dorado Team 02. He was also seen trying to stop Beta and Gamma from arguing. He told Amagi that while in MUGEN Prison, he, Beta and Gamma had leveled up and Feida were no match for them. In episode 40, he left the El Dorado Team 02 meeting and said there was no point being there. In episode 43, he uses Omega Attack along with Beta and Gamma and scores a goal. After winning the match, he asks what he felt during different matches when playing soccer, Tenma and Einamu saying that those were feelings for soccer. Afterwards, Tenma asked him if he enjoyed soccer, in which he said 'Yes' and was shown to smile. Game Appearance Character Avatar Game Sprite Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Alpha, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Medam *'Player': Einamu *'Photo': Hologram Ball (Taken at the Soccer Museum on Future City) *'Records': Super Striker After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl.99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Technique': 119 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 76 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 24' *'OF Claymore' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Omega Attack' *'OF Claymore' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *' Tactics AX3' (with Einamu and Reiza) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' *'CS Boss Charas' Trivia *Alpha "α is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. *Alpha is a type of a radioactive particle, along with Beta and Gamma. *His teammates refer to him as "Sir". *He has the habit of responding to questions/commands with "Yes" or "No" in English. *Alpha is the first character who used Keshin Armed. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Protocol Omega Category:El Dorado Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:El Dorado Team 02